


Another Danganronpa Chatfic >:3c

by Sparklepool101



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Attempt at Humor, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Drabble, HIfumi is not horrible, I have no clue how old everyone is ;-; this may need to be solved, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mentioned Abuse, Mentioned Verbal Abuse, Misgendering, Multi, Mutual Pining, No Sex, No Smut, OOC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Shuichi, SDR2 gonna show up soon i swear, Secret Game, Some Spoilers, THH cast is here B), Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Oma Kokichi, Warriors of Hope mentioned, bc i need someone to be a nerd with Tsumugi and Komaru, chatfic, fight me, just projecting my ao3 pet peevees onto rantaro dont mind me, lol what else do I tag?, oops forgot kyoko, rantaro writes fanfiction, um hi? I made a trauma chat for the crappy parent squad soooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklepool101/pseuds/Sparklepool101
Summary: This is just another Danganronpa chatfic. I’ve read pretty much all of them and wanted to give it a go! I hope you enjoy!Please read all tags! This will contain minor spoilers and will get angsty at times :) please be safe!Also, personally I don’t swear, so any cussing is censored. Feel free to use your imagination!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 49
Kudos: 309





	1. And so it begins....

**Chat 5**

**Kokichi created the chat**

**Kokichi added 15 people to the chat**

**Kokichi named the chat “Class 69 uwu”**

Kokichi: hellloooooo my subjects!

Miu: sup &)&@^#

Miu: WHY THE %&$@ IS %&$@ CENSORED #¥£%ICHI

Miu: WT#

Miu: WT#?!?????????!!!!!

Kokichi: nishihi~ You wouldn’t want to taint my pure little baby ears, would you? I banned alllll the naughty words ;3c

Miu: *this text has been fully censored*

Miu: well £>%¥

Kaede: Hello! I hope everyone is having a good day. May I ask why Kokichi made this?

Kokichi: to have fun uwu

Kaede: Understandable have a nice day

Shuichi: Hello

Kokichi: hiiiii shuuuuu <3 uwuwuwuwu

Kokichi: :0 that reminds me

**Kokichi changed three names**

Kowokichi: Hows that?

Kaedead: What did you do

Kaedead: I don’t??? Understand??? I’m alive?

Kowokichi: mah dream said otherwise. Anyhooo Shu~~~ what do you think?

Shuwuichi: about what?

Shuwuichi: oh.

K1B0: Hello! I apologize for not responding sooner!

Kaedead: It’s fine Kiibo!

**Miu changed K1B0’s name to “The Robot”**

The Robot: Miu! That is robophobic!

**Miu changed their name to “Likes Robots”**

Likes Robots: kiibaby <3

The Robot: … <3

Kowokichci: aww you too are so cute together!

Korekiyo: but that’s a lie

Kowokichi: but that’s a lie!!!!!

Kowokichi: >:0 I have been betrayed by the Class Cryptid

**Kowokichi changed Korekiyo’s name to Class Cryptid**

Class Cryptid: this is why I lurk.

Tsumugi: hello! I got caught up in my commissions and didn’t get to respond right away （≧∇≦）

**Kaedead changed Tsumugi’s name to *insert plain joke here***

*insert plain joke here*: okay then (*´-`)

Kowokichi: eew keep the flirting to a minimum! Lesbians, am I right?

*insert plain joke here*: I’m aromatic but go off ig

Kaedead: bold words in a chat Tenko has access to, “mr. gayest-man-alive”

Kowokichi: I fear no one

Maki: what is this?

Kowokichi: >:3c

**Kowokichi changed Maki’s name to Maki-roll**

Maki-roll: Do you want to die?

Kowokichi: yes

Shuwuichi: what

Kowokichi: that’s a lie tho!!!

Shuwuichi: Kokichi

**Kowokichi is offline**

Shuwuichi: _get back here_

Himiko: mmmmmmtea

Angie: hello! Atua said to check this chat before starting on my new sculpture! Nyahaha!

Kaedead: is kokichi okay though?

Himiko: he should be fine :P

*insert plain joke here*: yeah! His Prince Charming is coming to save him ☆〜（ゝ。∂）

Shuwuichi: I’m going to ignore that and keep looking for him

**Chat 3**

**Kaedead has created the chat**

**Kaedead added four people to the chat**

**Kaedead named the chat “Idiots in Love”**

Kaedead: I created this chat for all the IIL in this class. We are numerous.

Shuwuichi: for the last time I do NOT have a crush on Kokichi £#*& off

Himiko: no one said anything about Kokichi

Ryoma: wow Shuichi NEVER swears 

Maki-roll: let me suffer from loving an idiot in peaceeee

Kaedead: also, to give a brief overview, these are all the IIL

Kaede – Bi, Rantaro

Ryoma – Gay, Gonta

Maki – Straight/Morosexual, Kaito

Shuichi – Bi, Kokichi

Uwu

Ryoma: why did you have to type that all out?

*insert plain joke here*: nooo reason (winks at readers ^_−☆)

Himiko: o-okay.

Maki-roll: why the $&@% is Tsu here?

Kaedead: she know how to get people together -w-“

Shuwuichi: how??

*insert plain joke here*: F A N F I C T I O N ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

**Class 69 uwu**

Kowokichi: why did a six ppl go offline? OwO

Angie: Atua says it’s because they made another chat to talk in!

Kowokichi: thx for reminding me to change ur name 

Kowokichi changed Angie’s name to “Atuwua”

Atuwua: Nyahaha! How divine!

Himiko: can someone change my name? I wanna be spaghettios

**Atuwua changed Himiko’s name to Maaagic**

Maaagic: this is not spaghettios

Atuwua: it is what Atua demanded! 

Kaito: sup mother&&$@%#

Kaito: oh

**Kowokichi changed Kaito’s name to Shsl idiot**

Shsl idiot: I AM NOT AN IDIOT!!!!! >:(

Ryoma: sure Jan

Kowokichi: he came on just to meme

**Kowokichi changed Ryoma’s name to “Like nya”**

Like nya: I regret coming on this

Gonta: Hello friends! Gonta was catching bugs!

Like nya: nevermind

**Like nya changed Gonta’s name to Bug Boi**

Bug Boi: :D

Kirumi: I was assisting Gonta is his studies, I apologize.

**Kowokichi changed Kirumi’s name to Mom**

Mom: I suppose that is my role.

Maaagic: Tenko

Tenko: yes himiko? :3

**Maaagic changed Tenko’s name to Wamen**

Maaagic: :^)

Wamen: (o^^o)

Kowokichi: eww women

Kowokichi: men are far superior 

Wamen: EXCUSE YOU?!??!


	2. Chris is that a weed?!?!?1!?!?!1!2!

**Class 69 uwu**

Rantaro: okay. I’ll bring the weed. See y’all this weekend ;P

*insert plain joke here*: kfgahevidsvueis RANTARO

Kaedead: EHAT

Kowokichi: Chris is that a weed???!

Rantaro: jehdgeush WRONG CHAT WRONG CHAT

Likes Robots: RANTARO YOU CANT JUST TELL THEM ABOUT THE $£##% WEED PARTY

The Robot: Miu?!?!

**Kowokichi changed Rantaros name to Avocado dealer**

Kowokichi: >:3c 420 whatchu smokin?

Shsl idiot: imma tell ishimaru >:^)

Avocado dealer: nooooOOOOO

Shsl idiot: ahhh blackmail. 

Mom: I have to ask, why is this chat called “Class 69 uwu” when we are part of Hope peaks 79th class?

Avocado dealer: the mEmE

Kowokichi: the MeMe

Like nya: the fact that you two were that in sync scares me

Kaedead: Cryptid spotted

Class Cryptid: I’m sorry?

Kaedead: oops (*´-`)

**Chat 5**

**Atuwua created the chat**

**Atuwua added five people to the chat**

**Atuwua names the chat “Kiss Kiss Fall in Love”**

Atuwua: Nyahaha! Atua said to make this chat for everyone in this class who needs to confess! :3 The participants are:

Rantaro: Bi, Kayayayyada

Gonta: Pan, Ryoma

Tenko: Lesbian, Himiko

Kaito: Bi, Maki

Kokichi: Gay, Shuichi 

Also Tsumugi because she is the most knowledgeable in romance uwu

*insert plain joke here*: (//∇//)

Shsl idiot: ??? I have a crush on Maki???

Avocado dealer: Idiot 100

Shsl idiot: r00d :(

Avocado dealer: also, imma gonna confess today so leave me aloooone ヽ(￣д￣;)ノ

*insert plain joke here*: !!!

**Idiots in Love**

*insert plain joke here*: Kaede, when did you say you were going to confess?

Kaedead: today please lace me alone im trying to sync myslef up for thisss

*insert plain joke here*: You’ll do great ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ

**Kiss Kiss Fall in Love**

*insert plain joke here*: I’m sure that your confession will go great Rantaro ✌︎(‘ω’)✌︎

Avocado dealer: bajen thank ive gotta go biiiiii

Kowokichi: the only acceptable way to say goodbye when u Bi 

**Chat 17**

***insert plain joke here* created the chat**

***insert plain joke here* added five people to the chat**

*insert plain joke here* named the chat Confession Squad

*insert plain joke here*: okay y’all

Likes Robots: yall

*insert plain joke here*: shut

*insert plain joke here*: ANYWAYS. This is for the not-pining idiots in our class (๑╹ω╹๑ ) we need to get them together! They each have a group chat and I’m lurking in both of them, so we can monitor these cutie couples ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaaah this ended suddenly -w-“
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Remember, I t h r i v e off of comments :3 
> 
> Alsoooo, do y’all wanna see real writing? I can attempt confessions (like Rantaro & Kaede’s)


	3. Kaede/Rantaro Confession Drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don’t have to read this for the chat fic to make sense. In all honesty this is crap writing so take my trash   
> ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

Kaede sat fiddling with her hair. She had just asked Rantaro to meet with her in her lab after school, and he was due any second. _What if he hates me? What if he’s gay? What if-_  
“Hey Kaede.” The pianist was jolted from her thoughts as Rantaro walked into the room. He was wearing the school uniform and _oh my gosh how did he make it look so good?_ Kaede could feel face heating up.   
“U-um, I, actually wanted to tell you something.” Kaede could tell her face was a tomato at this point. She glanced up at Rantaros face. He has that easygoing smile on his face that she loved. Kaede took a deep breath in and said it.   
“I like you. Like, a lot. This doesn’t have to mean anything if you don’t want it to!” The words spilled out of her mouth like a waterfall. She stood there, next to her grand piano. And waited for his reply. Then, Kaede heard the last sound she expected to hear. She heard Rantaro cussing.   
“&)&%! I was supposed to confess today!” _He was… WHAT?!?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Class 69 uwu**

(A/N if you read the last chapter, this takes place two days later)

Kowokichi: and 150, we have free pizza every third Friday. There you go. 150 reasons to join my organization :D

Avocado dealer: … is this a bad time?

*insert plain joke here*: I smell plot development!!!

Kaedead: we can come back later

*insert plain joke here*: nononknonknonomonokpn tell ussssss

Kaedead: well…

Maaagic: spill. the. tea.

Avocado dealer: me & Kaede went on a date last night. Everything went well, soooo were dating!

Maki-roll: congrats

Mom: Congratulations you two

Shuwuichi: Rantaro, thank you. Kaede will no longer text me at two in the morning ranting about you :)

Kaedead: You have to room to talk mr!

Shuwuichi: SIBEEJK KAEDE NOT ON MAIN

Kowokichi: OwO what’s this? My beloved shu has a crush??

Shuwuichi: no I have no crush everyobeshutip

Like nya: you’re getting really defensive.

Class Cryptid: Indeed, he typed that out rather quickly.

**Idiots in Love**

Shuwuichi: KAEDE SHUT UP PLEASE

Kaedead: >:) no

*insert plain joke here*: this would make an adorable fanfic (*^ω^*)

Like nya: Tsu, keep your fandom junk out of here.

*insert plain joke here*: I’m sorry, who binged Ducktales with me? And was talking about how Louie is the best character? ˚✧₊⁎❝᷀ົཽ≀ˍ̮ ❝᷀ົཽ⁎⁺˳✧༚

Like nya: Maki, imma steal your line for a second.

_Like nya: Do you WANT to die?_


	5. Ship progression.... kinda

**Confession Squad**

***insert plain joke here* added two people to the chat**

*insert plain joke here*: welcome to the chat guys! (#^.^#)

Kaedead: ??? Do you have a gossip chat?

Avocado dealer: ooooh this is where y’all talk bout us single peohd

Mom: Rantaro, are you okay?

Avocado dealer: nya fan I’m fuuuud B; jutz a lidggs weedsds

Likes Robots: RANTARO! You &)%£€} why didn’t you share the weed with me!?!? &$#£{

Class Cryptid: Must I call Ishimaru on you two?

Likes Robots: NO

Avocado dealer: nah fam it’s chilly 😠

**Kiss Kiss Fall in Love**

Bug Boi: Gonta has a question.

Wamen: go ahead Gonta!

Kowokichi: why is Tenko being so nice to a boy?

Wamen: because Gonta is the only not-degenerate male here. He is to pure 

Bug Boi: Gonta has a crush in Ryoma but he not know how to tell him

Wamen: well

**Idiots in Love**

Shuwuichi: hhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Kaedead: what

Shuwuichi: why is konichi so frickin cute djsjnw

Kaedead: rant in my DMs, okay? We don’t want to wake up the rest of the class

Shuwuichi: fine


	6. ADDICT :DDD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof this is short
> 
> sorry for the lack of updates. I just started highschool, so thats put a damper on this (also parents blocking ao3 at my house but whatever :P)

**Class 69 uwu**

Kaedead: GIYS PLEAVSE TELL ME THAT SOMEONE HERE KNOWS HAZNON O FRICKING CANDTTTT 

Likes Robots: HAZBIN HOTEL!?!?? 

Kaedead: YRS FRICKIN ADDDICT CAME OUT TODAY AND IM FREAKI OUT FAT NUGGETS IS THE LOVE IF MY LIFE AND I WOULD DIE FOR ANGEL DIST 

Likes: Robots: ADDICT WAS BONV AND FAT NUGGETS OS MUNE K NO OW AND I WOULD DIE FOR ANGLE DUCT 

Like nya: wt# is up with y’all’s spelling? 

Shuwuichi: addict was cooolb I really hope that we see kore of angle dust and chewy Bonn bc they were amazing and their voices work so well together and I want tot see all of there stufffd 

Kaedead: are you crying? 

Shuwuichi: maybe


	7. goshigoshigoshigoSHIGOSHIGOSHIG O S H I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may be just a tad excited for this ship ;w;

**Confession Squad**

Kaedead: okay y’all 

Avocado dealer: yall 

Kaedead: r00d 

Kaedead: anyways, Gonta said he asked Ryoma out!!!! 

*insert plain joke here*: Σ੧(❛□❛✿) REALLY!?!?? 

*insert plain joke here*: (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))♡ 

Kaedead: well he asked him to hang out at at cat café 

Kaedead: and ryoma said yes 

Kaedead: soooooo I guess it’s a date? 

*insert plain joke here*: STILL COUNTS (о´∀`о) 

[sometime later. Like after the date or something idk] 

**Idiots in Love**

Like nya: hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 

Like nya: hhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

Shuwuichi: whats going on?? Are you okay?? 

Like nya: I love he 

Like nya: we were petting vats and this man is te litteral imbodyment of sugar 

Like nya: we have a cat child together now. She lives in gontas off-campus dorm bc of Korks allergies and her name is blackberry 

Like nya: hhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

Kaedead: :0 

*insert plain joke here*: yyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS 

*insert plain joke here*: MY SHIPPPPPP <333333333333 

Kaedead: y’all dating?? 

Like nya: I guess? I just know ii lo9be he 

Like nya: he juST SAID I WAS CUTE IM GONNA DIEE


	8. Secrts START

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: SLIGHT MISGENDERING! Please procede with caution!!

Class 69 uwu 

Monokuma has hacked the chat! 

Monokuma has changed their name to Mono ****

**Shsl idiot: what?**

****Mono has changed 16 names ********

****** **

******Mono: Upuhuhu! Have fun figuring out everyone’s secrets! ;3c** ** **

****** **

******Mono: last one found out gets a prize!** ** **

****** **

******Forged his astronaut paper work: wt# you mean “mono”???** ** **

****** **

******Forged his astronaut paper work: oh oof** ** **

****** **

********Forged his astronaut paper work changed their name to SPACE ******** ** **

********** ** ** **

**********SPACE: I was obvious lol** ** ** ** **

********** ** ** **

**********This man has never done anything wrong in his life??? How???: what happened to Gonta’s name?** ** ** ** **

********** ** ** **

************This man has never done anything wrong in his life??? How??? changed their name to Gonta ******** ** ** ** **

************** ** ** ** ** **

**************Gonta: there!! :D** ** ** ** ** ** **

************** ** ** ** ** **

**************Loves soft cute things: I would die for this man. No questions asked.** ** ** ** ** ** **

************** ** ** ** ** **

**************Gonta: no!!! Don’t die ryoma!!** ** ** ** ** ** **

************** ** ** ** ** **

****************Mono changed Loves soft cute things name to like nya ******** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************Like nya: welp** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************Homeless bc the orphanage kicked her out XD: *gasp* ryoma is a soft boy confirmed!!!!** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************Homeless bc the orphanage kicked her out: Im a boy shut the &%#$ up. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************Famous distant parent check!: who was that??** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************Mono: lolololol but u a gorl** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************Mono: trans ppl don’t exist XD** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************SPACE: Who ever Mono is, you are a transphobic piece of $@%#** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************SPACE: whoever that is, you are $@ &^%€¥ valid and 100% a guy. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************Watches MLP unironically: who ever you are, you are going on my hit list the second I figure out your identity.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************Mono: bro chilllll it’s a joke uwu** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************Watched MLP unironically: not a $@ &%#€& funny one. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************SPACE: Maki?** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************Mono changed Watches MLP unironically’s name to Maki-roll ******** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**********************Maki-roll: shut.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**********************Bullied bc pathetic uwu: yo, we got a $@%#-faced transphobe to kill? I’ll go grab my (probably okay to use, haven’t tested it yet) laser gun!** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**********************Tried weed once: Miu?** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************Mono changed Bullied bc pathetic uwu’s name to Dumb B$ &@% ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************Tried weed once changed Dumb B$ &@%’s name to Beautiful ******** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************Tried weed once: Miu, wanna come snuggle?** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************Beautiful: yes kiibo <3 (then we kill the transphobe) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************************Mono changed Tried weed once’s name to Robot ******** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************************Robot: yes I tried it once, I have not had it since.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************************Robot: not the most pleasant experience.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************************SPACE: well okay then** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************************Would marry leon from rune factory 4 in an instant: Miu, you are an amazing person <333 also, Rantaro, do you know where Kaede is? ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************************Fanfic writer for semi-dead fandoms: no. Is she okay?? In danger!??** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************Mono changed Fanfic writer for semi-dead fandoms’ name to Avocado dealer ******** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**********************************Would marry leon from rune factory 4 in an instant: haha you have been bamboozeled! For I!! Am Kaede!** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**********************************Avocado dealer: what** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************Mono changed Would marry leon from rune factory 4 in an instant’s name to Kaedead ******** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************Kaedead: wait I can explain** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************Avocado dealer: nah fam. It’s cool. Have you seen the man? I would marry him as well** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************has not watched a single episode of naruto: WAIT RANTARO WHAT FANDOMS SO YOU WRITE FOR?!?!?** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************Avocado dealer: ummmm to name a few: DHMIS, Rune Factory, Total Drama, would Gravity Falls count as semi-dead?** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************Avocado dealer: and Undertale/Undertale AUs. Not dead, but still there** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************has not watched a single episode of naruto: please tell me you write Doug/Dylas and Fluffybird** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************Avocado dealer: indeed I do. ;)** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************has not watched a single episode of naruto: send me a linkkkk oleaseee** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************Famous distant parent check!: so that’s Tsumugi, right?** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************************************Mono changed has not watched a single episode of naruto’s name to *insert plain joke here* ******** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

*******************************************insert plain joke here*: not sorry. They’re my OTPs** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

*******************************************inset plain joke here*: we need more content for them!!** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

*******************************************insert plain joke here*: the majority of DHMIS fics are Padlock! (Which I’m not hating on the ship, you do you, but c'mon man. Some variety??)** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

*******************************************insert plain joke here*: and don’t get me started on the Undertale AU tagging problem** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************************************Avocado dealer: you mean how Undertale and Undertale AUs have the same fandom tag even though Momma CQ has a specific ones? And it’s a big problem? And how all the Sans’ need character tags so you can search for a ship and it all not go straight back to sans/sans?** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

*******************************************insert plain joke here*: I have found my platonic soulmate (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************************************Maki-roll: DMs exist. Please do that there.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************************************Doesn’t actually hate all men: wait who’s left??** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************************************Famous distant parent check!: Himiko, Mom, Korp, Angie, Kokichi, and Tenko. But that’s you, right?** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************************Mono changed Doesn’t actually hate all men’s name to Wamen ******** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**********************************************Wamen: Dangit!!** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**********************************************Has not gone to Japan: Why must I be referred to as Korp?** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************************Mono changed Has not gone to Japan’s name to Class Cryptid ******** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************Class Cryptid: Was everyone under the impression I had been to Japan?** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************Class Cryptid: I’m going for the first time over the summer.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************has never read Harry Potter but know too much about it: kokichi has been worryingly quite** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************has never read Harry Potter but know too much about it: also, this game is a pain. I’m himiko** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************SPACE: you haven’t read Harry Potter? And you dare call yourself a mage???!??** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************************************************Mono changed has never read Harry Potter but know too much about it’s name to Maaagic ******** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************************************************Class Cryptid: So, only Shuichi, Kokichi, Angie, and Kirumi and left. We can rule Angie and Kirumi our as being homeless since they are both female.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************************************************Did a commission of minion ####: Atua is telling me that Kirumi has not said anything so far!** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************************************Mono changed Did a commission of minion ####’s name to Atuwua ******** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**********************************************************Atuwua: How divine!** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**********************************************************Kaedead: going back to Himiko’s previous statement, nothing said so far seems to be written by Kokichi. Where is he???** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**********************************************************Avocado dealer: I’m going to go check on him.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**********************************************************Homeless bc the orphanage kicked him out uwu: no need** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**********************************************************Almost killed a man: and why?** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**********************************************************SPACE: hold up** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**********************************************************SPACE: who the &)%# ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**********************************************************Almost killed a man: oh. I’m Kirumi. I used rat poison in a dish when I was younger. Almost killed Master Togami. Extremely embarrassing. I’m very glad that they did not hold it against me since the chef had been up to it.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**********************************************************Wamen: like class 78 togami??** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**********************************************************Almost killed a man: no, his father.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************************************Mono changed Almost killed a man’s name to Murder Mom ******** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************Murder Mom: this is worse than before.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************Maki-roll: so out of Shuichi and Kokichi, one is a homeless orphan and the other has crap parents. Joy** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************Famous distant parent check!: guys I can’t find kokichi** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************************************************************Mono changed Famous distant parent check’s name to Shuwuichi** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************************************************************Mono changed Homeless bc the orphanage kicked her out’s name to Kowokichi ******** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************************************************************Mono: congrats to Kokichi! Your prize is you get another secret revealed!** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************************************************************Mono: Kokichi’s second secret isssssssss** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************************************************************Kowokichi: I will kill you with my own hands** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************************************************************Mono: She has two attempted suicides on record! Adiós!** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************************************************Mono has left the chat ******** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**********************************************************************Maki-roll: imma kill a $ &@%# ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**********************************************************************Shuwuichi: Kokichi where are you.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************************************************Kowokichi is offline ******** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************Shuwuichi: _KOKICHI ___**** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************__ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************__Beautiful: why the $@%# does it only ever show that someone is offline when it’s him??_ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************__ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************__*insert plain joke here*: Shhhhhhhhh that’s for the readers_ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************__ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************__Beautiful: …. We sure you’re sane?_ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************__ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************__Shuwuichi: YOURE MISSING THE POINT_ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************__ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************__Shuwuichi: WE DON’T KNOW WHERE HE IS. HE APPARENTLY HAS TWO ATTEMPTED SUICIDES ON HIS RECORD, AND HE WAS JUST OUTED_ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************__ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************__Shuwuichi: PANIC! NOT ONLY AT RHE DISCO_ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************__ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************__Kaedead: well he can still make jokes. Don’t know if that shows he’s in a panic attack or not though_ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************__ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************__**SPACE renamed the chat Trans Rights ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ ******_ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************__**** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************__****SPACE: Let’s find our class rat.** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************__**** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************__****(time skip ig??? Idk man, what ever works for you)** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************__**** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************__******Kowokichi and Shuwuichi DMs ******** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************__******** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************__********Shuwuichi: Kokichi** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************__******** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************__********Shuwuichi: Kokichi please** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************__******** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************__********Shuwuichi: ko** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************__******** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************__********Shuwuichi: Ko** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************__******** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************__********Shuwuichi: please I’m so scare don’t be dead** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************__******** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************__********Shuwuichi: oh gosh please don’t be dead** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************__******** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************__********Shuwuichi: kokichi please answer** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************__******** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************__********Shuwuichi: kO pleAse** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************__******** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************__********Kowokichi: I’m alive! Dw** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************__******** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************__********Shuwuichi: Where are you please come back to the common room** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************__******** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************__********Shuwuichi: _kokichi please ___**** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************__********__ ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************__********__Kowokichi: … I’ll try_ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************__********__ ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************__********__——————_ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************__********__ ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************__********__Trans Rights ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ_ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************__********__ ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************__********__Shuwuichi: *image sent*_ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************__********__ ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************__********__(It’s a picture of Kokichi curled up against Shuichi’s chest. He’s sleeping, but his eyes are red and there are dried tear tracks beneath them.)_ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************__********__ ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************__********__Shuwuichi: hes here_ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************__********__ ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************__********__Kaedead: oh thank goodness he’s okay!!_ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **


	9. Chapter 9 - could not think of a title fast enough ;-;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fricking sorry that this is so short! We're getting to the rest of the ships and more funny content soon! School has been a _bi-ll of rights _so I haven't been able to do much writing (Also getting three new fic ideas within a week does not help >:/ )__

**Trans Rights ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ ******

****

SPACE: so to recap… 

****

SPACE: Kiibo tried weed (somehow?? Logic??), Miu is loved and appreciated, Mom is scary, Maki-roll got me into MLP, Rantaro and Kaede are going to have a threesome with Leon from RF4, Tenko doesn’t hate all me(??????), Himiko is going to read and see Harry Potter by the end of the month, Korp, Angie has… surely seen things, Tsumugi has not see Naruto, Rantaro also writes fanfics, Ryoma and Gonta are soft, Kokichi is valid and needs a house, Shuichi’s parents are peace’s if crap, and I forged my papers :P 

*insert plain joke here*: I stand by what I said about my OTPs. I will drag anyone into these fandoms ✌︎(‘ω’)✌︎ 

****

Kaedead: I never said that we would have a threesome!! 

****

Avocado dealer: Well I wouldn’t be opposed… 

****

Kaedead: Never said I would be opposed either 

****

Maki-roll: moving on 

****

Gonta: Gonta is glad that Tenko does not hate all men! :DD 

****

Wamen: Only you Gonta! And I guess that Kiibo is okay 

****

Gonta: （＾∇＾） 

****

Like nya: syenwosebebwls hhhhhHHHHHHHH 

****

Like nya: pure,,,,,, <3 

****

*insert plain joke here*: Wow that’s out of character :0 


	10. PSA BUT PLEASE READ

Hello!  
I'm extremely sorry for my insane posting schedule! I could talk about my I haven't been posting much, but no one wants to read that.

This is fic IS continuing, I just need to find time to post it.

Also, WHEN DID I GET 140+ KUDOS\\!?!? TYSM <33333

I'll make the next chapter _extra _special as a gift!__

If you like my work, consider checking out my other fics and/or requesting a story on my request fic :D

____


	11. 140+ kudos special !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you may notice, more characters have popped up ;)

**Trans Rights ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ**

Maaagic: who said I wanted to watch/read Harry Potter?? 

SPACE: it’s required reading!!!1! 

Maaagic: such a pain,,, 

**Wamen renamed the chat to Abrica-F-JK-Rowling**

Kowokichi: BIG AGREE! 

Kowokichi: but consider, 

**Kowokichi renamed the chat to You, the reader, were gay all along**

Murder Mom: What? 

Beautiful: you need to be caught up on the tea? 

Beautiful: head to the DMs I will explain there 

**Unnamed chat 62**

**Toko created the chat**

**Toko added 16 people to the chat**

Toko: okay, Omaru won’t stop bugging me about meeting you guys, so here you go. Talk to each other. 

Komaru: THANKS TOKO!!! :DDD 

Makoto: Hold up. 

Makoto: Komaru, you know Toko???? 

Komaru: Oh! Yeah, we work together. 

Makoto: wait, so Toko watches 4th graders at the after school program?? 

Komaru: yep! Kotoko doesn’t really like her, but Masiru does! 

Leon: my cuz? 

Komaru: assuming you’re Leon Kuwata, then yes 

**Hiro changed Makoto’s name to Big egg**

**Hiro changed Komaru’s name to Little egg**

Big egg: haha. Funny. 

**Hiro changed Byakuya’s name to Baka-%#€**

Hiro: why’s it censored?? 

Toko: Komaru doesn’t like swearing, so no swearing 

**Hiro changed Baka-%#€’s name to Scrooge McDuck**

Kiyotaka: No swearing! 

Kiyotaka: Oh, seems I’m a little late. 

Mondo: it’s okay bro. You did great <3 

Kiyotaka: thanks bro <3 

**Hiro changed Mondo’s name to Gay Biker**

Gay Biker: hey I’m bi not gay get it right >:( 

**Hiro changed Gay Biker’s name to Bi-ker**

Bi-ker: much better >:) 

**Hiro changed Kiyotaka’s name to Rulez**

Rulez: Thank you very much Hiro! I quite like this name :) 

**Hiro changed their name to Sea urchin dealer**

Sea urchin dealer: gotta match my bro Amami B) 

**Hiro renamed the chat The new 79**

Sayaka: Why? 

Sea urchin dealer: well, it’s our class + komaru 

Sea urchin dealer: 78 + 1 

Sayaka: That’s clever! 

Sayaka: and… 

Sayaka: If we’re making number jokes >:3 

Leon: DON’T YOU DARE SAYAKA 

**Sayaka changed Leon’s name to 11037**

11037: well £¥$& you to. 

11037: ACTUALLY- 

**11037 changed Sayaka’s name to Miku**

Miku: gosh darn-it Leon 

Little egg: wait- 

Little egg: Sayaka as in Sayaka Maizano? The singer? 

Miku: yep! :D 

Little egg: Makoto, you have a day to leave town. You go to school with my IDOL and didn’t tell me??? 

Big egg: toKO DIDN’T TELL YOU EITHER 

Bug egg: RUN HER OUT OF TOWN!!! 

Little egg: but Toko is my sweet writer girlfriend, I can’t do that 

Big egg: hold up- 

Big egg: GIRLFRIEND?? 

Scrooge McDuck: GIRLFRIEND?? 

Scrooge McDuck: the curse has been lifted 

Little egg: yes girlfriend. UwU 

Big egg: NO ONE TOLD ME??? 

Big egg: TOKO EXPLAIN 

Toko: well 

Toko: you see 

Junko: I HEARD THERE WAS A CHAT 

Junko: THE CHAOS SHALL COMMENCE!! 

**Junk changed their name to HI SISTERS**

**Sea urchin changed Mukuro’s name to hello brethren**

HI SISTERS: that’s fair lol 

**HI SISTERS changed Toko’s name to Towoko**

Towoko: Why on earth? 

HI SISTERS: look at this dood, using “grammar” like a nerd ψ(｀∇´)ψ 

Little egg: I love it here u-u 

Chihiro: Hi! Sorry, I was a late to the chat! I had to finish working on a bit of Alter Ego’s code. It got messed up by a virus called “M0n0kum4.exe”. It was also apparently sentient, as it communicated with me. Everyone keep an eye out and get better antivirus material on your electronics! 

Bi-ker: TL;DR? 

Chihiro: TL;DR is get better antivirus, nasty virus messed up Alter Ego. 

Bi-ker: Thank 

**HI SISTERS changed Chihiro’s name to Chicken**

Chicken: why? 

HI SISTERS: why not? 

Little egg: yeah, I’m moving here. Yuta can deal with normal High School on his own. I’m going to Hopes Peak 

Aoi: I SAW YUTA’S NAME 

Aoi: I HAVE BEEN SUMMONED 

Little egg: Oh! Are you his older sister? You sound so cool! 

**Sea urchin dealer changed Aoi’s name to Stronk lesbian 2**

Stronk lesbian 2: who’s 1? 

**Sea urchin dealer chnaged Sakura’s name to Stronk lesbian 1**

Stronk lesbian 2: nevermind 

Celestia: Ehat is this? I’m extremely confused about what is going on here. 

Celestia: *what 

Celestia: My apologize. 

**Sea urchin dealer changed Celestia’s name to LUCK OF THE DRAW BABY**

**LUCK OF THE DRAW BABY changed their name to Celest**

Celest: If I must have a nickname, then at least let it be somewhat dignified. 

Miku: the whole class is almost here! 

Miku: just waiting on Hifumi… 

Hifumi: Hello! I’m right here ✌︎(‘ω’)✌︎ I was working on a manga page. 

Little egg: You write manga?’ Super cool! Can I see what you have so far?

**Idiots in Love**

Kaedead: So. 

Kaedead: Shuichi. 

Shuwuichi: what 

Kaedead: when are you going to confess? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

Shuwuichi: kaeDE I SWEAR-


	12. I forgOT KYOKO FRICK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting!!

** The new 79 **

****

Kyoko: what is this? I was at an investigation all day yesterday, my apologies.

Miku: I forgOT KYOKO ;-;

Miku: I’m so sorry!

Kyoko: it’s alright.

** Sea urchin dealer changed Kyoko’s name to Magenta **

Sea urchin dealer: Taro is on his way to give Shuichi the matching set

** You, the reader, were gay all along  **

** Avocado dealer changed Shuwuichi’s name to Blue **

Blue: what?

Avocado dealer: to match with Kyoko! She’s Magenta.

** Kowokichi changed Blue’s name to Shuwuichi  **

Kowokichi: I’m sorry, but he’s already matching with me. Please find someone else for Kyoko to match with (:

SPACE: jejksjwyxosjhshwusjjs JEJSWHAT TGE HECK

SPACE:  FULL SENTENCES????

SPACE: and what tHE $&## IS UP WITH THAT FACE

Kowokichi: (:

SPACE: nope. I’m out.

** Kowokichi changed SPACE’s name to Coward  **

Kowokichi: >;3c

** The new 79 **

** Mono hacked the chat **

C hicken: OH $*£#

Rulez:  CHIHIRO

Chicken: THAT’S THE VIRUS

Stronk lesbian 2: what?

** Mono changed  ** ** 17 names **

Mono: U puhuhu! Have fun figuring out everyone’s secrets! ;3c

Mono: last one found out gets a  second secret revealed ! 

Taeko Yasuhiro: What is the meaning of this?

Taeko Yasuhiro: YOU $&@#%€*#^&%# ¥&@%!!!!!

She wet the bed until 5 th grade: o-O  uhhhhhh

Wrote self-insert  fanfiction until last year: HA THAT’S MAKOTO

** Mono changed  ** ** She wet ** ** the bed until 5 ** ** th ** ** grade’s name to Big egg **

Big egg: welL YOUR KOMARU 

Big egg: also, F off. >:( 

** Mon ** ** o  ** ** changed Wrote self-insert  ** ** fanfiction ** ** until  ** ** last year’s name to Little egg **

**Big egg:** frickin transphobe.

Boy: I’m going to try and  block Mono from the chat. Give me a few minutes! 

** Mono changed Boy’s name to Chicken **

Killed his brother lol:  OI  Chi ya need help?

Killed his brother lol:  JOKES ON YOU I ALREADY TOLD EVERYONE AND WENT TO THERAPY!

** Mono changed Killed his brother lol’s name to Bi-ker  **

She’s poorer than she lets on: Why am I getting so many notifications?

Bi bi money, got a debt to pay lol: Yo, that’s  Celes , right?

Mono: Nope!

Was a mean girl in middle school: Hi, Mondo, you need to  get to the cafeteria right now. Taka is having a panic attack and I don’t know what to do

Was a mean girl in middle school: also, yea I’m Aoi. Im not the same person and I’m striving to be a better person.

** Mono changed Was a mean girl in  ** ** the middle  ** ** middle school’s name to Stronk lesbian  ** ** 2 **

Bi bi money, got debt to pay lol: oof just saw my name 

Bi bi money, got debt to pay lol: it’s hiro :p

** Mono changed Bi bi money, got debt to pay lol’s name to  ** ** Sea urchin dealer **

Daddy issues:  Why is this chat blo wing up?

Lebisbian : Byakuya?? O-o

** Mono changed Daddy issues name to Scrooge **

Scrooge: I HAVE NO SUCH THING-

He really said ‘HULK SMASH’ huh:  I despise this game. My name is Sakura and I’m a female. Not a male. I also don’t appreciate the fact that many of these are outing other students.

** Mono changed He really said ‘HULK SMASH’ huh’s name to Stronk Lesbian 1 **

Taeko Yasuhiro:  I suppose I will be exposed eventually

Taeko Yasuhiro: I am Celestia.  Taeko was my birth name, but I have had it legally changed. Please refer to me accordingly.

** Mono changed  ** ** Taeko ** ** Yasuhiro’s name to  ** ** Celes **

Labiasbian : who’s left?

My hands are crispy: Kiyotaka, Junko, Mukuro,  Hifumi, Sayaka, and Myself

** Mono changed My hands are crispy’s name to Magenta **

Magenta: $&%#

Lebisbian : I’m Sayaka  ( ´∀｀ ) guess this is my coming out?

** Mono changed  ** ** Lebisbian’s ** ** name to Miku **

Cousins said kissy kissy: HEY what about me? >:(

** Mono changed avoiding said kissy kissy’s name to 11037 **

11037: don’t mention her to me  please

Sea urchin dealer: imma go look aft we him brb

Natural red-head: PREPARE FOR TROUBLE  😈

Has killed ppl: and make it double.

Killed his brother lol: NOT THE TIME YOU TWO

Natural red-head: WHOMST GAVE ME THIS NAME????!?? MY GOLDEN LOCKS ARE ALL Ń ÅTÛRÂŁ!!!

Magenta: so that’s Junk

Magenta: *Junko

Half reads  yaoi half does not:  PFFFFTT YOU CALEED HER JUNK

** Mono changed Natural red-head’s name to Junk **

Magenta: and Mukuro

** Mono changed Has killed ppl’s name to  ** ** Muk ** ** ur ** ****

Magenta: and Toko/ Syo ?

** Mono changed  ** ** Half reads  ** ** yaoi ** ** half does not’s name to Towoko **

Towoko: I’m jack now ya dingus 

Mono: you think I care??

Little egg: I hope Taka’s okay  ( ﾟдﾟ )

Bi-ker:  he’s calming down now.

He posts everything and has nothing to hide: hello! I’ve been watching this from afar, and felt the need to send some support!  *\\(^o^)/*

** Mono changed He posts everything and has nothing to hide’s name to 2D **

** Mono changed She’s poorer than she lets in’s name to  ** ** Skool **

Mono: congratulations! Your second secret  issssssss

Mono: She  hasn’t slept properly in a week

Bi-ker: Mono whoever the )&%# you are I’m going to beat your &¥*

** Mono has left the chat **

Bi-keep: Chi, you get rid of it ?

Chicken: No! It’s very heavily protected. I’m going to send a message out to everyone that if this virus ever  pops back up to call me immediately.


	13. motivation back baby!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We got some new people!!
> 
> Also, if any thing looks odd please let me know! This chapter was kind of a mess to put together 😅

**You, the reader, were gay all along**

**Beautiful renamed the chat to 42069  
**

Maki-roll: How creative.

Beautiful: SHUT UP &@($

SPACE: OI

—

**Orande Joice  
**

HH: Are we ever going to change the chat name? **  
**

Gaymer Gorl: lol nope

IT stan: lol never

HH: well will we ever add Nagito back to the chat?

Gaymer Gorl: oops forget that

**Gaymer Gorl added Heathers to the chat**

Heathers: STEP INTO MY CANDY STOOOORE

Heathers: oops wrong chat 

BANDaid: welcome back!

Heathers: who are you??

HH: right we changed names

HH: roll call everyone!

HH: It’s Hajime

Gaymer Gorl: I’m Chiaki

IT stan: Akane

2: Nekomaru

BANDaid: Ibuki!!!!1!

Snap!: Mahiru

bandAID: Mikan

Crackle!: Hiyoko ;3

DarkFurryLord260: Gundam. 

DarkFurryLord260: And for the last time, one of you mortal please allow me to change my name.

Sofia: Sonia

Sofia: and never :)

Impasta: Byakuya Togami

BANDaid: *Twogami

Ma-fee-ah: Fuyuhiko

S-wor-does: Peko Pekoyama.

In jail: you know whooo ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Simp: Kazuichi 

Heathers: Kk thanks

Sofia: So, who is excited for the upcoming Hopes Peak Showcase?

In jail: the what now?

HH: Every year Hopes Peak has a large festival-like tour of the school. There’s a parents day on the Friday of the week and there will be guests on campus the other four days. Essentially it’s a week long break but we’re all still on campus.

Simp: a parents day????? 

HH: Yeah, everyone had a letter sent out. My mom is going to be a pain all day.

Gaymer Gorl: how so?

HH: “Hajime when are you going to get a boyfriend? Are you _sure_ that none of the girls are crushing on you? What about her? How about that one? He’s cute!”

Gaymer Gorl: oof

IT stan: F

Simp: I have to go work on Mondo’s bike, see y’all later 

**DarkFurryLord260 changed their name to Tanaka  
**

**BANDaid changed Tanaka’s name to DarkFurryLord260  
**

DarkFurryLord260: BLAST

bandAID: Sonia, are you’re parents going to be able to fly in for parents day?

Sofia: Sadly not. They were not able to clear enough time to visit, but they will be calling in on a video call for the meet up with all the parents!

Gaymer Gorl: Not sure how many people read the message from Chihiro, but keep an eye out for a virus.

**Mono hacked the chat  
**

Mono: you rang?

Gaymer Gorl: $@&%

Gaymer Gorl: EVERYONE SPAM CHIHIRO QUICK

**Mono changed 16 names  
**

Mono: Puhuhu! Have fun! The last person to get their secret revealed gets a second one reveled for free

Cancer survivor: SPAM CHIHIRO IM BEGGING YALL

Lebisbian: Our names are secrets?

Lebisbian: well jokes on you, I’m already out! Sonia here!

**Mono changed Lebisbian’s name to Sofia  
**

Is technically a reserve course student: UM WHAT SECRET?

Is technically a reserve course student: oh lol that’s common knowledge 

Kidnapped as a child: lol yeah, I know you

Blackmail on y’all: HOLD UP WHO WAS KIDNAPPED??

Blackmail on y’all: oh it’s Mahiru. Be scared (:

**Mono changed Blackmail on y’all’s name to Snap!  
**

Super poor family: yo what is happening I was just training with coach??

This guy is too nice and open: yeah what is happening 

**Mono changed two names  
**

Well if you’re president I’m CEO: uuumm iif anyone nneeeds to calm down they can come ddown to tthee nurrses offfice. I’ll be tthere.

**Mono changed Well if you’re president I’m CEO’s name to bandAID  
**

Used to be on bad terms with Sayaka: Coming Sweetie! But what are you the CEO of???

Mono: Well it seems that someone is either not talking or hasn’t seen the messages. Their name is “Being bullied? Uuuh I’m actually president of the company”

**Mono changed Used to be on bad terms with Sayaka’s name to BANDaid  
**

BANDaid: >:00

BANDaid: WHO HURT MY BABY

Child star trauma check: lolllol 

Child start trauma check: wait

Absent dad goes brrrr: My my, what’s all the commotion?

Absent dad goes brrrr: Oh

Cancer survivor: is anyone getting through to Chihiro?

Is technically a reserve course student: I’m not getting anything 

CRUSH ON PEKO CRUSH ON PEKO. Me either. Radio silence.

CRUSH ON PEKO CRUSH ON PEKO: £%&$ WHAT IS MY NAME

Being Bullied? Uuuh I’m actually president of the company: HABSHA FHYUHIKO??

CRUSH ON PEKO CRUSH ON PEKO: YOU DIDN’T ECEN SPELL MY NAME RIGHRT YOU $&&&&£##

Being Bullied? Uuuuh I’m actually president of the company: YOU’RE ONE TO TALK 

**Mono changed CRUSH ON PEKO CRUSH ON PEKO’s name to Boss Baby 2**

Scars aren’t just from animals: I’m going to go ahead and reveal myself, I am The Lord Of Darkness himself 

**Mono changed Scars aren’t just from animals’s name to DarkFurryLord420  
**

DarkFurryLord420: curse this infernal name.

Is a tool for the Kuzuryu clan: Would you like me to try and find Chihiro?

Sofia: Gundam, meet with me in the Nurses Office? I’m going to hang out with Ibuki and whoever else went over there.

Boss Baby 2: PEKO YOU ARE NOT A TOOL. FOR THE LAST $&%#¥$&@ TIME YOU ARE NOT A TOOL. YOU ARE THE LIGHT OF MY LIGHT. 

**Mono changed Tool for the Kuzuryu clan’s name to Pepper  
**

This man has no past??: Ah, the “Being Bullied” person is on. Who are you.

This man has no past??: I am Togami by the way. And Nonbianary.

**Mono changed This man has no past??’s name to Impasta  
**

Cancer survivor: I finally got a hold of Chihiro! He’s going to have a look at the programming and hopefully get rid of this thing!

Absent dad goes brrrr: Its Teruteru here.

**Mono changed Absent dad goes brrrr’s name to Pervert  
**

Kidnapped as a child: Let me try something

**Kidnapped as a child changed the chat name to Orange with a D**

Is technically a reserve course student: CAN WE PLEASE LET THAT D I E

**Kidnapped as a child changed Is technically a reserve course student’s name to HH  
**

**HH changed Kidnapped as a child’s name to Heathers Trash  
**

Heathers Trash: worth it

HH: OKAY COME IVER HERE

HH: IM DOINF ANOTHER MENTAL HEALTH CHECK WITH YOU

Heathers Trash: Crap

**Mono was kicked from the chat  
**

Cancer survivor: YES

BANDaid: YAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAATTATATAATT

Cancer survivor: oof our names didn’t go back to normal

Child star trauma check: well at least we won’t get a second one revealed

Cancer survivor: well I’m Chiaki :P

Child star trauma check: Hiyoko

**HH changed two names  
**

Gaymer Gorl: that just leaves Kazuichi

Being bullied? Uuuh I’m actually president of the company: Um,

**HH changed Being bullied? Uuuh I’m actually president of the company’s name to Loved Simp  
**

Loved Simp: Not taking about this.


	14. Beginning of the Talent Showcase!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break and short chapter! School has been a mess (finishing up the winter play and getting sick did not help -_-) so I haven't had much time to write, and the fact that I've gotten two very complex fic ideas while working on this does not help :P
> 
> OH! And go check me out on Tumblr! I'm @/sparklepool101

**42069**

SPACE: Okay, we need a new chat name.

Beautiful: I will admit, not my best handiwork

Kowokichi: :0 SO-

**Kowokichi changed the chat name to Worship And Prayer**

Beautiful: HHDSBHWVSHSVSHSBSB

Atuwua: :D

Beautiful: I CBAT TELL IF SHE GETS IT OR NOT USBSSBAAISNANAN

Kowokichi: WIAT NO

**Kowokichi changed the chat name to Who wants to have a school wide chat for people with crappy parents? :DDDDDD**

**Beautiful changed the chat name to That’s a good idea I’ll get started on it**

**SPACE changed the chat name to What**

**Beautiful changed the chat name to Shhhhhhhh ;)**

**Kowokichi changed the chat name to WISH WE WERE -10**

Murder Mom: What on earth is this?

Beautiful: WE COULD HAVE BEEN 69

Beautiful: but phrased differently :P

Murder Mom: Not what I was talking about Miu.

**Unnamed chat 67**

**Beautiful created this chat**

**Beautiful named this chat Parents suck**

**Beautiful added Kowokichi to the chat**

Beautiful: Ight, you add everyone :P

Kowokichi: gladly ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Kowokichi added nine people to the chat**

Kowokichi: WELCOME PEOPLE WHO ALSO HAVE CEAPPY PARENTS (^з^)-☆

Loved Simp: ??

Crackle!: 🔫 (gun emoji) who added me and why

Crackle!: oh

Crackle!: being a child star is overrated :P

Beautiful: So long story short everyone in this chat has a crappy relationship with one (or more) parent(s). Step parents and other non biological figures are included. If anyone has any trigger words make sure to let us know :)

Kowokichi: :0 the pig is eloquent

Beautiful: shut up $@%£¥% idiot

Rulez: ah, so I’m included because of my grandfather?

bandAID: um my main trigger words are anything explicit to do with intercourse. But especially the r*** word.

Kowokichi: gotcha ;)

Loved Simp: why am I here though???????

Magenta: Yes. I had a strenuous relationship with my dad, but we have reconciled the main conflict and are working on getting to be close again.

Kowokichi: 1 Sharkboy you know why

Kowokichi: 2 However u still got some angst

Beautiful: Anyone want to rant?

IT Stan: do I!!?? Y E S

Kowokichi: :3c twama check? Owo

Beautiful: ayooo childhood trauma because of parents check!

Beautiful: Verbal abuse gang where you at?

IT Stan: my parents barely knew what the word “condom” was got a lot of experience babysitting :P

Avocado dealer: S A M E

IT Stan: also extremely religious parent gang, can I get a yeehaw???

Kowokichi: YEEHAW 🤠

Rulez: well it was my grandfather but yes?

Avocado dealer: B) YEEHAW

Snap!: My dad can eat it yeehaw (:

Crackle!: ^^^^ but with everyone

Scrooge McDuck: I have no such “trauma” please remove me from this chat

Kowokichi: You see, you and Kaz seem to think I don’t know about this.

Kowokichi: while I’m not going or out you on the trauma because that’s not cool, I will say that y’all have a reason to be here so MWAH <3

Loved Simp: How

Loved Simp: How on earth do you know???????

Kowokichi: MWAH 💋 <333333333

Loved Simp: ???????????

**#followthetrend**

Sofia: First day of the Talent Showcase! Who’s ready to watch all the performing talents do a show?

BANDaid: IBUKI IS READY TO ROCK!!!!!!!!!!

Crackle!: Mahiruuuuuuuu I need help

Snap!: On my way!

Gaymer Gorl: what’s happening? U okay?

Crackle!: this kimono is weirddddddd it has a different tying thing :,(

Gaymer Gorl: F

BANDaid: WHO WANTS TO SPAM KAEDE WITH ENCOURAGING MESSAGES WITH IBUKI :D

2: LETS GOOOOOOO

**Loved Simp changed their name to Please help I’m doing this with Miu**

**Impasta changed Please help I’m doing this with Miu’s name to Sharkboy**

Sharkboy: I-

**The net 79**

HI SISTERS: SOMEONE BRING ME MY MAKEUP SETTER Q U I C K

Stronk Lesbian 2: I’ll grab it!!

HI SISTERS: OUT OF ALL THE THINGS TO FORGET WHEN GETTING READY FOR TSU’s SHOW AAAA

11037: yo u good?

HI SISTERS: JUST TRYING TO TUNE OUT THE BLUE HAIRED £#¥% RAMBLING ON ABOUT ANIME WAS PLANNING ON WATCHING

Bi-ker: OÍ NO CUSSING

Miku: isn’t that Taka’s line?

Bi-ker: well he’s sick, so I’m going to be doing the cuss-policing today

Stronk Lesbian 2: awww that’s sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chatfics are harder to write than I initially thought ;>; I have a lot more respect for ppl who write a lot of these now.
> 
> Also, feel free to leave comments! I'm not joking when I say that I tear up whenever I get a comment (I also immediately get inspiration to write more :P)

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone could tell me how to format that would be g r e a t
> 
> *EDIT I now know how to semi-formate :D*
> 
> Also, comments & kudos give me life so feel free to comment anything you want to see! I have an idea for where I want to go, but I welcome any and all suggestions!


End file.
